Daisy Park
Daisy Park is an American television personality. She was a cast member on The Real World: New York, the first season of the reality television series The Real World. Afterwards, Park competed in The Challenge: Dynamic Duos, where she was eliminated in episode two. Biography Park was born on 13 May in Anaheim, California to parents Park In-Jung and Seo-hyeon, immigrants from Seoul, South Korea. They arrived in Los Angeles shortly after their marriage, and later moved to Anaheim prior to Park's birth. After immigrating to the United States, they Anglicized their names to Joseph and Judy Park. Joseph ran a successful technology company, while Judy was a housewife. Park grew up with a younger brother named David, who is two years younger than her. Park was raised in Anaheim, attending public schooling. She attended Canyon High School, where she was her class salutatorian, class president, and an honors student. After graduation, she began attending Stanford University, where she was a communications major. While at Stanford, she became a member of the Alpha Phi (ΑΦ) sorority. As a college student, Park began her modeling career in order to make extra money. She worked primarily in San Francisco on weekends and when she didn't have class. After graduating from college, she began working full-time as a model, and has done swimsuit, lingerie, and nude shoots. Background Daisy was born into a conservative, privileged family of South Korean immigrants in Anaheim. Growing up, she was sheltered by her traditional family and forced to pursue an academic path, with little room for friendship, love, or socialization. Daisy started to rebel in secret from her parents during high school, when she began lying about late-night study sessions in order to sneak out to parties and hook up with boys. Despite her party-girl antics, Daisy is still an accomplished academic who graduated as salutatorian and president of her high school class, and went on to earn a degree in communications from Stanford University in three years. While a broke college student, Daisy began modeling to support herself, which her parents did not approve of, especially after she began doing nude shoots. Despite her restrained upbringing, Daisy has no regrets in life and still maintains a close relationship with family. She hopes to be able to let loose, have fun, and meet new people in New York. ''The Real World'' Park became a cast member on The Real World: New York, the first season of the reality television series The Real World. After arriving in the cast's New York residence, Park instantly felt an attraction to Markus Black. She stated that she had dated many African-American men in the past, and that white and Asian men had "disinterested" her. Upon getting to know Black better and hearing about his tragic past, Park began to fall for him even more so. However, she compared his history of parental neglect to hers of parental overprotection, as she believes they are the same forms of abuse just on opposite sides of the spectrum. This comparison angered Black, and he wrote Park off as someone he wouldn't want to associate with. In New York, Park developed a close friendship with her roommate Maria Thorne. While initially bonding over their southern California upbringing, they soon began to notice similarities in their personalities and interests. Their bond grew after they began working together as bartenders at a nightclub, and where they would frequently party together and get in trouble with their boss. After a wild night, Park and Black drunkenly hook up. Immediately after, Black regrets the encounter as he was previously turned off by Park's personality. However, Park is visibly happy and wishes to pursue something further. She convinces Black to take her out on a date, where Black begins to realize that his first impressions of her were not accurate, and she actually is someone he can see a future with. Afterwards, they began a relationship. Reunion After leaving New York and returning to California, Park continued her relationship with Black long-distance. She's made several visits to Michigan to visit him and he's made several visits to California to visit her. He is planning on moving to Los Angeles not only to be closer to her, but also to further advance his rap career. Park has remained on good terms with all of her former castmates, and maintains frequent contact with all of them. As they live close to each other, Park has stated that her and Thorne are now "best friends," and hang out very frequently. Park continued her modeling career, and is thankful for the modeling opportunities that being on the show has brought her. ''The Challenge'' ''Dynamic Duos'' As an alumni of The Real World: New York, Park took part as one of the alumni in The Challenge: Dynamic Duos. She was impressed enough by Curtis Hernandez in the obstacle course for him to be selected by her as her partner for the duration of the show. Hernandez ran into conflict quickly with Markus Black, when Black began to believe Hernandez was flirting with Park, who is Black's girlfriend. This influenced Park and Hernandez to be voted into the elimination challenge in episode two, where they were eliminated by Anthony Pirozzi and Jennifer Andrews. Category:Asian-American cast members Category:Cast members from California Category:Cast members of Korean descent Category:Female cast members Category:Stanford University alumni Category:The Real World cast members Category:The Real World: New York cast members